sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Endless Possibility (Jesse McCartney song)
"Endless Possibility" is the main theme song from the 2008 video game Sonic Unleashed. It is performed by Jesse McCartney and Jaret Reddick of Bowling for Soup. The song was written by Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard and Jaret Reddick and produced by Hans Zimmer and David Foster with the Nashville Scoring Orchestra arranged and conducted by Gavin Greenaway It gives a somewhat different style than most Phil Collins and Bryan Adams songs usually have in Sonic games (though Phil Collins and Bryan Adams had delivered different styles as well). Background An orchestrated version is composed by Hans Zimmer and James Newton Howard and arranged by Henry Jackman for the Perfect Dark Gaia boss battle in Sonic Unleashed. A short, instrumental mix of this song, "Knight of the Wind" and "Sonic Heroes" appear in the Nintendo DS version of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games for the Ultimate Figure Skating event. It is also an unlockable track in Sonic Generations. In 2016, there was a guitar version of the song exclusive to the Sonic Runners Werehog event, which featured an electric guitar substituting the melody. The intro seems to be based on U2's 'Pride (In the Name of Love)'. Lyrics : (Instrumental Intro) :This is my escape '' :''I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back :'Cause I know I can go '' :''Where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back :But how will I know when I get there? :And how will I know when to leave? '' :''We've all gotta start from somewhere '' :''And it's right there for me :The possibilities are never ending :I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility) :I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free) :Endless Possibility :And so I'll carry on :My time to shine has come, I feel it! (I feel it, I feel it) :As fast as I can go :Straight to the top I know, you'll see it! (You'll see it, you'll see it) :So please wake me up when I get there :It feels like I'm lost in a dream :I know in my heart that it's my time :And I already see :The possibilities are never ending! :I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility) :I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free) :Endless Possibility :Drop that smile 'cause you're beaten again :No, this is where my journey begins! :You're losing speed, you're losing your flow :But inside me's a power you'll never know! :Then let it out, it's inside you :Better all stand back 'cause I'm coming THROUGH! :(instrumental break) :I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach :I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me! :I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility) :I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free) :Endless Possibility (Endless Possibility) :Endless Possibility (Endless Possibility) :Endless Possibility! Connection to Game/Character *''"This is my escape" - Sonic Sr, Terra and Aqua just narrowly escaped from Dr. Eggman after being defeated. *"I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back"'' - Sonic Sr, Chip, Terra and Aqua's planetary adventure. *''"Where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back"'' - Sonic the Hedgehog Sr goes where he wishes and never stops to look back or regret. *''"I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach"'' - Sonic Sr always accomplishes his goal. *''"Drop that smile 'cause you're beaten again"'' - Jehan Frollo managed to beat Super Sonic moments before he is betrayed and kiled by Revolver ocelot. *''"No, this is where my journey begins"'' - Sonic Sr never gives up, no matter what happens, and that his condition, as well as Chip, unlocks a new adventure for him. *''"You're losing speed, you're losing your flow"'' - Sonic Sr's condition causes him to lose his speed at night. *''"But inside me's a power you'll never know!"'' - The upside of Sonic Sr's condition (strength, stretchy arms and claws). *''"The possibilities are never ending"'' - Many kinds of adventures await Sonic Sr. During the day stages, Sonic can take many shortcuts and different routes to get to his destination, and at night he can take routes in a completely different manner with many other shortcuts. *''"I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me"'' (and now I feel so free) - Sonic Sr can do anything if he sets his mind to it. *''"As fast as I can go, straight to the top I know you'll see it"'' - Sonic Sr is known for his speed and heroism. *''"And it's right there for me"'' - Sonic Sr can solve anything if he sets his mind to it. *''"We've all gotta start from somewhere"'' - Chip remembering his origin near the end before Sonic Sr is captured and taken to Russia by Gaul Trivia *This is the only song from ''Sonic Unleashed'' soundtrack that was not included in the digital re-release of the soundtrack. *It is commonly misconceived that the Perfect Dark Gaia remix was done by the Hollywood Studio Symphony Orchestra conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith, however the boss theme was actually not done by a live orchestra but was in fact a synthesized orchestra composed by Hans Zimmer and James Newton Howard, who also put together the vocal theme's instrumental track. *While most of the Perfect Dark Gaia remix is done with synthesised instruments by Hans Zimmer and Henry Jackman, a few of the instruments were actually performed by real composers (most specifically Johnny Marr and Bryce Jacobs playing the electric guitars with Satnam Singh Ramgotra, Michael Englander, Brian Kilgore and Ryeland Allison playing the percussion during the song). Category:2008 songs Category:Jesse McCartney songs Category:Sonic the Hedgehog songs Category:Jive Records singles Category:Hollywood Records singles Category:Songs written by Hans Zimmer Category:Songs written by James Newton Howard Category:Songs written by Jaret Reddick Category:Song recordings produced by Hans Zimmer Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:Song recordings produced by Butch Walker Category:Song recordings produced by Mike Will Made It Category:Songs written by Kendrick Lamar Category:Songs written by Adam Clayton Category:Fall Out Boy songs Category:Kendrick Lamar songs Category:Island Records singles Category:Top Dawg Entertainment singles Category:Aftermath Entertainment singles Category:Interscope Records singles